My Return To Freddy's Pizza Place
by LaurenDianeMundy
Summary: This fan-fiction is intense,touching,heart-warming,well written, suspenseful,has a deep and interesting story,includes your favorite likable characters with irresistible personality,sticks within Five Nights at Freddy's lore,and even more. This masterpiece has something for everyone to enjoy,and i bet you'll love every word. Have Fun! Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1: the first sex

It was a nice summer day on december the 8th, 1987,when i needed to go visit mom for the holiday. I was riding the car over to my mom but she was in road and she is died badly. I cried because she always lovd me and did cool things. I went back home and saw a game on steam. It was calledd: "five nights at freddys". But then i realizised something: freddy fazburs pizza was a real place i went thre myself :O ! I was tren scared and now i want go back and see uonce and forr al. I rided therr to freddys and saw it. it was closed down and scary. I wnt inside and it was abandon. But i heard strange noise. I heard what sounded like a female voice sayin "OOOH YES! i love it wen u do that to me ;3" and a male voice saying "LUCKILY YOU ORDERED YOUR PIZZA WITH XTRA SAUSAGE CHICA". I was then even more scared but i looked around the corner and saw a terrible sight: a 4-way. It was horrible. my favorite and cudly idles and heros were all raping MY chica. wen i wass kid she always wink at me and kall me cute but the 4 way looked so bad but foxy was mainly fuckin chica freddy and bonnie were just standing back waiting for sloppy time freddy would try to get close to them if he wasnt done foxy would hook freddy up the ass and tell freddy while point at chica,"THAT THAR B MY BOOTY U MENTALLY HANDICAPD BEAR". I was now not scared bcuz i no they wood member me but i hid while sex happened cuz i didnt wanna pizz of foxy. it felt like it was goin on forvr,and hasnt stopped yet. BUT THEN. a erection built in my pants. i started sayin stuff while yanking my johnson like, "OH YEH CHCA OH YEH". But then...i cummd but my cum went cross room into chicas mouth and foxy said "WTF BONNIE I TOLD YA TO CUT THAT SHIT OUT". Bonnie den say "well if u had dep personption u wood now that my cum didnt CUM your way". Foxy den say,"WELL WERE DA HELL DID IT CUM FROM DEN?!". Bonnie den point over my direction in a dark corner. Freddy den say, "woh datsa strange". Balon boi den came out of another room and freddy and bonnie rap him 2 deth bcuz they think is him. i was scurred and tried to hold my jackin off sensation away,but chica turn to chica 2.o and she start twerkin,(she got big tits and ass) and she tak off bib and i NEEDD 2 JACK OFF.i aimed my cum at chicas ass while twerk and she said "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YES DAT FEEL LIKE GOOD PIZZa cUM OIN MY ASSS" foxy didnt care and continue 2 cum hrder and slam dick hrder to chic. freddy an bonnie were fappergasted and just stood and watched as there lready 6 inch boners turned into five dolla foot all cum at sam time and dey finally notice me and pull me out of dARK. i sed, "PLZ DONUT RAPE ME IM A NOT GAY!". Foxy sed "wot? ur a braveo mate o and since u were brave and good and were fvorite child,YOU GET TO FOK CHICA!". I then smiled and say "YES YES YES". they then poot us in guard room but choca kill guard first b4 we sex. she sexily spread legs and took off bib teasingly and said, do u liek wot u see? ;3". I then uncontrollably sprang at her naked sexy chicken body and stuck my dick in and was smooth,soother than a persons. it insterting nice and oooooooooh yes it feeel so good. "she starts moaning and saying," oh yeah,you were always my favorite,for your big juicy cock,heres my ass,JUST BLOW UR SEXY LOAD IN IT!" and she twerk so much i cum almost the whole security room and we were almost drown in cum but chica lick all it up and she say"taste good...like pizza...and ur cock." and we fok moar. After dat i go to freddy and say," can i stay here forvr and b foxy partner onstage so i can fuk choca alot?". Freddy say yes.

Now it is 2008,i am marionette and golden freddy,everyone lov me,and me and chica fok on stage.

THEN END.


	2. Chapter 2:loves sexy striuggle

Ahhh,freddys was a wonderful place. i not even maronete or gold freddy anymoar,dey mad a gold foxy suit for me! :D Me and chica have fokked on stage erry day,but,something was always different,like some spark or thing wasnt there. The kids who would watch in hororr as me an chica sex alot,they notic it wuz gon 2. or wuz nevar there...

we stop sex eetotterand iz sad,she an foxy fuk alot now... iam sad...

freddy and bon cum up to me. freddy say, "hey pal,i notice u and chica stop sex alot. wots up wit dat?" Boniie say," i thnk i no wotit iz. ur not a robot,and robot coks and sex r better,so we need spiffy u up,turn 2 gost,mak sexy soot,and poot u 2 bak in mood." fred say"DATS IT!".

they then kill me. iam gost,and floatin rouynd. bonnie say,we mak sexy roostr suit for u!" i then go in the suit,and feel my massive robut cock pulsating with electricity. i didnt now how 2 control it. "hey how i shoot cum out my wang?" i sey. fred say" here,practice sex wit teh mangle". mangle luk aty me and just...staerez. "i guess iz kind of sexy. :/" i sed. bon sed "wel mak moar sex" and he puta sexy chcia suit on mangle. "noew i can practice". mangle stood up an sey "hi... uhhh...i...". i poot finger ovar mouf and sey,"shhh,just shut up and let me insert my big cok in ur sexy robotic lov blush,but is gud fing she were chioca suit or she ugle as seyz,"uhh,this is my firstt time,uhh what do i do?" i sed," just lay back,spread your legs,take off that bib,and enjoy great big cock. :)" she did as i sed. i shoved my cock into her,and she was blushing hard and moaning sexily. mangle then thought about how hawt the guy was,and she was in love. i sed," ahh that was great,buti dont think i ready for chica yet..." Mangle sez,"ummm...maybe you dont need chica...uuh..mmm..uhhh..." i then leaaf room. magnel says,"no wait,dont leave!". it was too late cuz the door wuz closd. mangle was crying and wanted him to CUM again...she had never felt this feeling before..she was in love.

it was the next day,and greyness was throughout the place. the place was cold and sad. chica wanted the spark again,and loved the guy (well call him peter). chica says," oh foxy,i love him so much,but i just cant get the spark back on..." Foxy sez,"forget that guy,im better,now,why dont we go on the ship and let me plunder that booty ;)". Chica sez,"FOXY THIS ISNT FUNNY,IAM HAVIN LIEF CRISIES!" Foxy sez,"aww,i guess ill just let ya think...hope ya feel better later...". foxy den walks away,disapointd he didnt get to "plunder dat booty".

bonnie went to peter and sey,"hows it goin? u fink ur redy 4 chica?" peter say,"PLZ LEAF ME ALON I IN CRISIS,I MISS HER SO MUCH!" bonnie say" ok man gosh,..."

Balon boi came to mangle and sey,"mangle wtf do u have chica suit on and y u crying?" mangel say,"balon boi,today i found love,and i fink hes never cumming back...". balon boi sez,"wait,did u hav sexes? I THOT U WEER VIRGIN AND ERRY ONE say you is ugleh!" mangel say," this guy he just...fucked me on the spot...it was really great,and he was so nice and had a big ummm...donger..." balon boi sayz," you can say peniz u fokken retard dis isnt school. ur so fokken innocent" mangle then says," balon boi plz shut up!" balon boi sez,"alrit,jeez" balon boi den say," hey,i bet if we fix u up,he wood luv u andu would not have to were dat chica suit!" mangle saez," really?"balon boi sez," yep,rly. now...lets put dis wire here,and dis one her,and hmmmmmm..." balon boi try to fix,but she just break apart again. blon bo sazay," dmit". mangle was start to cry hrd. mangle says,"ILL NEVER BE LOVED,ILL ALWAYS BE AN UGLY ANIMATRONIC!" she cries some more. balon filles bad an gos tio freode. balon sez," mangle is liek the guy,but she say she ugly,and she sad,can u help me pimp dis animatronic?" freddy sez,"OF CORzE! BONNIE COME ON WE GOT WERK TO DO!" bonnie and freddy and balon pik up the sleeping mangle and tryand fix her. they fix her so good balon had 2 keep freddy and bonnie from sexing mangle up.

Foxy den had idea and he went to chica. "hey chica,reember that toy chica/chica 2.0 suit?" chica says,"yeah,why?" foxy sez,"its soopr sexeh,so i bet peter will sex u good." chica sed,"OH THX FOXXXY,-puts on soot-THX U NOW I AM A SEXY!" chica den hugs foxy in face and chicas big tits go in foxys face nd he gets boner and tehy fuck. Chica say,"i tink iam redy! :D" chica den walk away,her ass sexily bouncxes as she walks awy,and foxy jacks off to her sexy butt.

the next gay is birfay [purty and mangle,chica,and peter cum on,and dey are stunned by eachother.

Chica: wow...peter...your...so...sexy...

Mangle: ummm peter uhhhhh,notice anything different?

Peter: FUCK IT! I HAVE A SOLUTION! 3SOME!

Chica: THATS A GREAT IDEA!

mangle: YAY!

they all three have a sexy threesome

magle fingered chica,chica sucked peters cock,and peter shoved his cock and cum into bof of dem.

THEN END. 


	3. Chapter 3: the sexy slaves and da kidnap

it wuz a nice day,and erry day,magnel and chica wood fok on stage,and it was sexy as got big tits and ass that jup arund all da tiem,and erry 1 get gigant and magnel even fuck on stag 2. But fredy and bon didnt hav any1 2 fuck,and dey wer not homosmekciualz.

It wuz liek any normal dey t ffrddyz pizza place,kids jackn of 2 sex happen on stae,and kisd shvn piza up dere azzes. magnel did a blow job 2 a 14 yea old,and wwuz sexy. fredy an bon cum mor unpopulr,cuz dey dont fok sexy.

bon and fredy wur sed,so they tryand thk of a thin. bon sed,"hey,arnt dere sumolde animatronix at the other pizza that iz yy57868767678668 moielz away?" freddy teleport and et them. they weere died. bon and fred try and spiffy dem up. there was now a sexy female bonnie,but with no face,and a sexy female freddy,taht lookd tornd. they fix tht 2. but deyaccidentlee ot the new 1s 2. that have the tumors on they cheecks,but not tory chica,just toy bon and 2 fem fredy,and said, "hey bby,r u redy 4 fredeez cock lol". fem f. den leend down,pulled out da dck,and strtd suckin. fredy was liek," OH YEEH FEEL SO GUDDDD". fredy den cum. fem f. den say. "wow,tahts some sexy tastin cum." fredy saiz,"well,ithinkim done for 2nite." fem f. holds freddy down. fred say.,"WTF U IS DOIN?" fem f. say,"oh,were not done yet,were going to sex for 50 hrs straight,and u will have to b my slave...now get that lubricant u sexy beer." fredy gets lubricant,but he isnow tied in chair. fem f. started strippin an lather herself. freddy wantrd now to get out of chair so bad and fuk her. fem f says,"u liek dis donut u. Now u will be all horny when i decide to relese u,and e can have sex long toiem." after 2 minutes,ferd burst out o cher,and sey,"ENOUH I FOKKEN UR SEXY ASS AND TITIES LEL". fredy leaps toward the sexy big tits and assd aanimatronic and put his dik in hr vagina witch was sxy. he came all overr hr face,an she lik cum of face,and ssay,"u redy 4 moar ahhahahahhahahha".

bon was held downon floor by fem b.,and her big tits in hiz wuz liek,"aww wyeh." fem b den press no move button on boneh. boneh say,"wut the hail." fem b sed,"im gonna do magic things to your penis." bon den think,"ths cood b bad,but cood b goood..." fem b den grap hiz penis,and jacks him off cum in her face. now fem b sed,"ive got a special technique :3". She then stuick her hand in penis hole,and pop it inside out. boneh cood not sey anythin. she then stuck her finger in the red wet pulstating musle,and it then shat on she gave blow job. she then rub the muscle,and she got shit,cum,and blood on her finegers and over her whle rubbing poppd penis back right way.

fred after secks say,"oh shet dis stuf iz 2 kinki 4 kids."

DEN THE TOY FRDY N BONIE CUM,AND GOTO PTRS ROOM.

peter is spankin chicas big juicy lushious ass,and she moans in pleasure as he whips her time after time. the toyz watyched silently as they unzipped dey suits and jackd of to the sexy sight of an animatronic rooster spanking the sexy ass of an animatronic chicken whike the chicken moans in pleasure and seyz "im a bad gurl,i deserve punishment",and the rooster say",ooh yeh u hav been notee hvnt u u sexy babeh."

They den notess the toys,they smile,ad continue the sexy thing.

the toy fred and bon go to sey,"well wot the fok r u ugle tings?!" the new freddy pucnh froxy hrd. it was hurt. foxy kill de do cuz foxy is a sexy badasss.

fredy and bon go to foxyand ass him 4 help cuz dese bitchz are syco yo.

foxy get kid nappd by deh sexy big titted big assed horny animatronisc.

WILL FOXY SURVIVEEE?

WILL F=OXY GETY SEAVERD?

FIND OUT NEX TIEM

CUZ FOR RIT NOW

IT IS

THEN END.


	4. Chapter 4: teh sexee fite

Fredy and bon saiz,"oha no,we gots to git foxy!" fredy and bon go to chica and ptr and saeyz,"FOXY GOT STOLEN BY SYCO SEX BITCHEZ!" peter said,"aww,me and chica were about to pour candlee wacks on eetotter." chica seyz,"doughnot worrry babe,we can fuck wen wee git bck ;3". they al guo and tryn fin foxee. Thye ten heer a soundz. Fem fredy sayz,"wow foxee,i ddint know your cock could handle so much." fem bon sey,"yeah,your so sexy,and your dick is so big...". they sad wile sukin foxy cok. Foxy wuz layn down,wit a smil on hiz fac,eyes crossseddd,and handz crosssedd behindded hiz hed. Ptr say,"wow,i hav idea ahahhahahahah" chica den asks what it was,den ptr tells her and she mak a laug dat spoundd like,"hahahhaahhahah" but it was sexy cuz hur biug titz were bouncing with each "ha".foxy sawd us and he says,"wow thx fir finden me diz sexy bichez.".he getz up,but da ptr kidnaped him OH NO DUN DUN DUN.

Foxy wok uup. Errytin wuz drk,and he wuz strapn 2 cold tbl. A diam lit fliackrd on. Chica strip,anda nmak foxy bonr. Ptr came in. he wuz holdin a big knife. Whil fexy wuz distroctd by da sexy stropin,the guy slowly brought the knife to his penis. He then started cuttin into te big red pulsating veiny cock,who foxy onwd. Foxy penos was no say,"AAHHHHH WTF!" then,chica clip his ballz of. Foxy blckd out form shck. When he wok up,he felt,different...he felt lightr...tllr...and he felt some tin weird...he lookd down,and noticed big sexy tits,but he didnt get turdnd on. He wuz fre frm bed,and felt 'down ther',and felt a litle slit. HE HAD A VIGHINA! DUN DUN DUN!. When he wuyz felin da vagina,he liked the feln of hiz hand in hiz vgna. He ten strt 2 fingar himslf. His fingrs statrd goin fastr and festr,in an out,and he like it. He stuck his tong out,eye his closd,n strtd moanin.

Foxy wuz mastrb8 hiz wuz behind hi curtin. Heh lokd out,and say ptr,fredy,and bon. He felt trend on but he dndnt no y. "NO! IM NOT GAY! IM THE MANLIEST PIRATE ON THE SEVEN SEES!",foxy ,he lokd in the miror,and say the sexy an horriftying site. HE WAS A BIG TITED BIG ASS SEXY DUN DUN.

Ptr came thro curtn. He sayz,"foxy,now dat u is a gurl,fred n bon wull hv sum1 2 rap on stege.,aahahahahahhahahahah". Foxy sed,"NO!",and kickd peter in the ran to stag,and saw fredy and bon. Fred say,"oh hih chica ahahahhahahahahahaah now kidz,wath as me an bon RAPE FOXEH! AHAHAHHA". Foxy den hookd freddys eyeball. When she forcfully poot it out,the red string holding they eye broke,and the ye was now bleeding,and freduy saiz,"AWW U LITLE BITCH! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF U!".foxy den held bonnie jupdn in air,flashd tits at him,an rippd off hiz fac. Bonnie fallz to the grround,an he iz limbz fell off,and he was beld 2 deth. Chca wuz tied 2 poll,and foxy wuz like,"wot happened?". Chica sayz,"they like,controlled me or something,..." ptr then crawls back,but foxy jumps on him,and pinns 2 grund. Foxy then grab ptr cock,and suck it till it cum. Foxy den tear up his penis wit hook. Penis skin and blood an cum flew erry were,but know,foxy chomped hrd into ptrz died. Foxy untied chica,and they lesban kizz. All the kid r quiet.

The kidez den cheer hapilipy,and say YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY.

IZ IT OVAR?

ITZ NEVER OGRE!

BE BAC NEX TIEM

BUT FOR NWO

IT IS

THEN END.


	5. Chapter 5: Chicaz n foxees sexy tiem

Foxy was covred in pizz,nd cum. Chica now luvd fexy n trend lesban,cuz foxy sexee sav hre. The magnel cum up and says,"wot happened guys?". Chica says,"foxys a sexy woman now... foxy,turn magnel 2 leban." foxy flashs da sexee foxhe ass,n magnel stood der,wit hr mouf wid open. Fm b and fem fred boi den cum from ottr room. Balon boi sez,"wow foxy,i wuz always gay 4 u,but now ur sexy big toit big azz ssexzy fox plz fuck me UHHGHUUHUHUHUUHHU". Foxehz sioght was enuff 2 mak balon boi hav an organizm. All of the sexy animz jup on balon,and dey big titiezsmotr hiz fac,and he get a bonr,but iz sml. Foxy rip of shirt,and grab hiz dik,n streach it,and put up azz,and mad him cum. Foxy accideciley pull so hrd on peniz,he pull al f balon'z skin of,and balon boi wuz a ded muscle bleeding. Chica sayz,"damnit." chca den notice the cum on foxy,and strt likin of her big supple brestesas. Foxyz nips wer alredy rally big,but,den dey were erect and magnel couldnt help herself nd fingres moans,and makes magnel go faster. Magnel says," oh im so sorry foxy but I NEED this...oooh yes...so wet..." chica sayz,"go into kithen,git a pizza,n stik up mah big lushiuos assss...plz poot xtra sausagehe on meh pizza..." foxy den bend ovar,an erry 1 saw her sexy ass and vagina. Magnel hd n organizm and squirtd ll ovar chica. Foxy n magnel lik da cum of of hr n dey do it secksily,and leev wet saliva over hre,and chica ciummd al ovar evrty1. Dey likd hre big titts but staphpd. They den cutd piza to slikes,n stik slikes up chkaz ass,an she moan. Foxy den say,"oooh we got uz a looter,did you steal my booty?" chica sayz," YES YES! I STOLE IT AND DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!",she said with a sexy smileon her fac. Foxy den slowly stick hook in her vagina. Chica startsd bledin,but she didnt care. Chica wuz in a stat wher she fel no pain,only feel the ned to be pleasured and to plessureed hr luvers.a lareg amount f a blud cumme mix squirtd form chocas bldy vagigna den slowly put her hook in n out f chcaz bloody n betin vaginigana. Magnel n fox wood usually no wen sex wtne 2 far,butt dey had som kinda uncrontralliblee lust,n bcum unstoppble,unquenchible sex machniezn. Chcica wuz almast ded,bt,shee woodnt died,she keptd goingd n goionz. Foxy askd magnel 2 get a whip. Magnel haz 2 help chica bend ovar,cuz sh haz no moar enegy. Foxy sez,"lootyerz also get da whip!" chica says,"yes...plz...ive been s-so...n-n-naughty..."

foxy whips chica unil her ass is a bloody pulp and chica moan hole tiem and erry 1 cum on eaatotter.

Foxy den tak of chica bib,and spred legs,and dey scissor eet ottr. Foxy seys,"reemembr 1987? thos b arrr bst sex years,as chicaz eyes close,and chica goes limpp pail,and lifless.

Foxy hookz chicaa out sadnez and cry ovar choca de d bodue.

IZ CHOCA KILL?

WOT ABOOT DE FEM FREDY AND FEM BONIE?

WELL U WIL FIGUR OUT NEXT TIEM

BUT 4 NWO

IT IS

THEN END.


	6. Chapter 6: i promise dis is not end

Foxyeh an mangle weare sed. Chica,teh al tiem sexehest animatronik,wuz know ded. Foxy heldd here houk,n lok t it vry sedleh...fxy says,"this hook...chica,you wull b memberd...". foxy then brouggt hree houk 2 hr vaggigbna. She trenderly clevd each flap apart,and scratchedd,tuggdd n pulllld her ovular muscles,tryyn 2 pnish hrself 4 murdren hr bst sex m8. She scrmd n crid n painn,as shei wuz bledin n cummn ovar da plc. Foxeh wuz the nex 2 go. Magnel knoo she wood b the onleh 1 left.

Foxy den forcfully pulld the houk out o her vaginga. Blood,meet,cum,pizz wuz erry wher. She then positiond her hook to hhere hed,and bashd her skull,n pik out brain.

Magnel was alon. Ded blooody scrurruy scnez of suicid n murdre were scttrd ove da plac. She didn wanna di. Magnel den made a solutin. She mad anims outta here body,an poot suitz on em.

There were 5: frdy,bon,chica,foxy,and golden frody. Tey activat on dey own. Dey all ster at magnel.

They stuff frdy in golden frdy suit.

Someone discovrd de anims and da ded weird animal like craetures ded body.

He open

mad plac

named

Freddy fazburs pizzA

he revitalioze magnel an a balon boi

dey rememvr nuffin

foxy iz uy

bonnie no fac

it was the gand reopinin.

Now any guard brv nuf 2 do de job

will get poot in suit

and raped.

BUT LIEK I SED

ITS NEVAR OGRE

DEY WILL RETURN

BUT NOT NOW

BECAUSE

IT IS

THEN END.


	7. Chapter 7: TEH RETUREN

T wuz pizza plac,and man wuz scred and almst dun weak of wrok. Him wuz poot on fred mas k sos he won get kiald.

Chica says,"im GnoOna fuk u sexy gurd,and bi fok,i mean rap lol".

Chocolte ten jup on gurd,and lie don,spred leg. She tak of bib,and do lape danc.

Gurd den unconrtrolble tak f al cloth and fuck hre. Gurd now minded contrl,nlisrn 2 ery ting chca sez. Choka den get loobd up,and hre tits got bggr andd tiddy gott erekt,and she wuz shiny and sexxe. Gurd but fok choka,amnd she is moan hole tiem like," UUUUUHHHH YEHHHH UUUH UHH UHHH UHHH" and gurd cumm an she says "OOOOOOOOOHRHHHHHHHHHH"

she then killz the gurd.

She ten see the fred and the ress jacin of 2 hre sex. She den gav eech hnd job and blo job. She grabd each coc with car,and gentele suck and lick,until the gobz off cum go dow her throatt. Choka was den covr in cum,sweat,an loobricant. She stil nakd no panty r bib hre tit bounce around so sexy. Hre big vagna she spred legz,and sayz,"lick my vagina,n fiangr it too,den lik my azz" fred an bon den lik hre sexy spred leg vagina,and insret de robut fingrs in it. Dey den lik ass. It wuz ,balon boi,n foxy sit in dey roomz. Fox go 2 magnl. He wuntd sex,so he tri 2 b cool,adn have fonz glasss,heir,and leter blac jkt. He say while poot sexee here bac," he bbby,i notic ur big titeez,and sexenezz,wannas fuk?" magnel den says," ok but balon boi tree som." den fedy rrech doen megnel vagna slit,and houk it. She wuz cummn an bleedn. She sayz,"this hurts so much...but...UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she tren lays down anmd let foxu hav her,and fockx stik ginotrmus pinis in her vagna,and she was moanin,and he cumd her and he sploohgd so hrd ot went on blan boi and he say," ewww! Wot iz dis?! -balon liks it-" balon den turn into nakd chica 2.0 czuz foxy magik cum. He den hav 3sum an her titz were big and goin inerry 1 fac and bouncin round and twrrk.

Den dey full aslep...den nite mur. Foxy in drem suw fredy...but nout normal fedy...FEDDY CUNTBRUEGR!

fox den tak fredy cunt fedora and claw him up hiz azz. And dey bof den shrek an shaDow cum on dem and fuk. FOX WAK UP AN SCREM LOUD. Wile erry 1 wwuz sel,he mov erry 1 out pizza rea.

WOT HAPN NEX?!

WULL FOIXC NITE MUR?

FIND OUT

NEX TIEM

CUZ RITE NWO

IT IS

THEN END.


	8. Chapter 8: i mad a prt 2 2 dis fic go nw

Foxy wuz pant from brin an runn ery 1 outta pizzarea. Chica den is sey, "fxy wtf I wuz sleepin bith" Foxy den ses," I did haz a drem bout furdy krugt. He iz gonno cum" freddy den is se," oh no nut frody cuntrugr" baln boi den se," frody cuntburgr isnt reel biths,he is a fak storee" den magnel say "yeh ur ovract dumbazz mudda fuka" bonni den sey wtf do we do know? Den, fredy jup on choca an dey is strt 2 is stik dix in hre,in n out. She wuz moan like"OOOHooohhoOOogohohonohhoohohho"foxy den rip her bibb of her an hre big titiz show. Foxy den held dix out and choca grab it. She stat sloelw likn it den poot hole beek ovar penis and start sukin hard. Foce den star fingr hre pussy whle she is suk hiz coc. Choca poot mouth of,an jac of penis til it cum on hre tits and dey r den squeeze foxy penos between hre big tittiz. Choca den sit up,an foce deen underneeth hre. She on topo focee,an focee dix up hre sexy big remove panty den mak her go up an down so da dik an go inn titti bounce around upan downn whilee remove dik,and the stiky cum dripd from her pusy an foce peniz. Chica den spred leg,an foce insrt peniz an stay dere,complt still. Dey stre at eec otter,deep inta i's. They ten go neer ectotr,an fren kiss sexee and sexe kiss so hard you c da toung an erytin. Whil dey kizz foce poot dik in an out. Choca den lai bak an say "cut me u sxe litle foc" foce den caus a scar crozz hre stomch. She startd bleedin an moaning. "yes yes foxy more UHHHuhuhhUHUhuuhhHHUhuUHH" the blud an cum mixtur wuz erreywhre. Dey lad in da mixtur on da grund outsid da pizzre form were pantin an brefn hevly. Foxy bonr weent dwn but it wen bk up wen he suy cocas titti agan. Choca den go to foce. Se begin 2 lik foxe from foot to up. Hre mout was pikun upe all da cum an blud,and foxy wuz gettn turnd on buy the grab choca titti an moter bot em. He den grope her titti an squeez an play wit den stik dik in vagna gain. N n out n n out fastr an fastr. Dey den kizz get up. Foce bonr hit chica in da boobs wen he get up. She den say," oh its so fokn big uhhhh ur so sexeh bby"she grab it an jak off to her boubs and he cum on her boubz. Freddy wuz faprgastd an stod wit hiz dik out rubn it wit lube whil watin dem. Magnel an bonnee were fokken hard cuz de got tund on and dey fok eetotr. Balon wuz stikin a dildo up hiz ass. The sond of ballz smakn an mounin an wet puzzy wuz herd trouout the hole plac. Goldn fredy an poopit were fuckn 2. (if u ddnt no,puppt wuz a incridble sexeeh female woman wit an incredble body). Frody cuntbrugr came DUNDUNDUN. He den sai "hahahahahahah I cam frm nitemur woarld now I am goanna kill u allz lol hahahahah"choca den squeeze her giganormus tit betewen fredy hed and he die. Den focee cupkac an electric fan say," we wu evul hole tiem hahaha now I hav petr an he wull kill u hahahahah" den peter cum. He suit of roostr were corodd an old. He sez. "hei membr me ahhahaahah"den choca twerk him 2 deth. Den ery1 all goto doktr nex day and he say " u all hav aids wow mayb try a condom lol".

They all die.

Then

end


End file.
